Beyond the Gate
by lovekotlc
Summary: Crystal Cavern is like an orphanage, for Elves. Grace, Janette, Emma Lynn, Avia, and Kaylana have lived there their whole lives, not questioning where they really belong. During an event, they have a sudden urge to travel beyond the gate and find out where they truley belong.
1. Grace’s Life

**I know I _should_ be writing Forever With You's next or the prequel to Dear Diary. But I was _kinda_ bored. Tell me if you like it. It's set after Nightfall, just cause. **

**Story Time!**

Grace's life

I ran across the hills torward the small silver lake. My brown hair flew behind me and I could see my friends playing in the water. Janette, my best friend, caught a glimpse of me heading torward them.

"Grace! Hurry up!" Janette yelled, causing my friends Kaylana, Emma Lynn, and Avia to look up. They waved to me, as I darted down the hill.

"I'm here!" I announced, and pulled off my dress to reveal a purple two piece bathing suit. I slipped into the water, swimming torward the middle.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Kaylana announced. We perked up.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Kaylana yelled. Everyone groaned.

"We could get out and play Base Quest." suggested Emma Lynn. Janette, Avia, and I promoted the idea.

"But we have odd numbers!" Kaylana whined. Janette laughed.

"We _always_ have odd numbers." said Avia.

"I want Emma Lynn on my team!" I called. Emma Lynn is a Hydrokinetic, but super powerful and precise. I'm a Vanisher, and a valuable addition to any team. Although, Kaylana is a Shade, so she can hide too, but only in the shadows.

"Kaylana is on mine then!" yelled Aria. She's a Telepath. Janette, I felt bad for. She is a Empath, so not the most helpful at Base Quest.

"You can be on our team, Janette!" I said. Janette smiled appreciatively. Our team defended first. Janette was left to guard the base, much to her dismay. I went after Kaylana, and Emma Lynn went after Aria. I had the unique ability to see other people who were invisible. So I could easily find Kaylana. The sun was setting over head, and the hills started casting shadows around. A voice spoke.

"Grace, time to eat." A gnome named Montoya said casually. Being a gnome, she could see me, even though I am invisible. I appeared, and sighed at Montoya.

"Did you tell everyone else?" I asked. Montoya nodded. I trudged back to Crystal Cavern's mansion. Crystal Cavern was located in the Forbidden Cities. No one knew about it, except the Councilors. They took the children that parents didn't want or couldn't take care for. Or that had been orphaned. The girls were put here and the boys somewhere else. The girls knew nothing of the Lost Cities, the Councilors, their real families. All they know is that Miss Trina is their strict but kind leader, and that they were never allowed to leave Crystal Cavern. The girls schedule was the same everyday. They would wake up at 6:00 and were told to be ready in uniform and presentable by 7:00. Then they would march down stairs to their oatmeal breakfast. Next, they had classes. Levitating: 8:00

Telekinesis: 9:00

Channeling: 10:00

Lunch: 11:00

Ability training/ tracking: 12:00

Hunger resistance: 1:00

Breath holding: 2:00

Blinking: 3:00

At 4:00, their day ended, and they could do as they pleased till 6:00, when they had to eat. When it became 6:30, the food disappeared, signaling the girls to get ready for bed. The 7:00 bell rang, and girls ages 1-4 would go to bed, while others could stay up till their bell rang.

8:00: 5-7 years

9:00: 8-12 years

10:00: 13-17 years

After you turned 18, you could stay up till midnight if you wanted.

I hurriedly rushed inside to hopefully find a seat next to my friends. There was a chair on the left of Avia, so I took it.

"We shall continue tomorrow." Avia said. I smiled. My meal was the same. Broccoli and Cheese soup with a small roll. Quietly, I ate my dinner and went upstairs to my room I shared with Janette. I changed into the white night gown we are provided with, and grabbed my homework bag. Janette walked in, and I sat down.

"Wanna read our Progress Papers?" asked Janette. I nodded slowly. This is what my paper read

 ** _Grace's Progress Paper_**

 _A: Amazing G: Good T: Try harder F: Fail_

 _Levitating: A_

 _Telekinesis: T_

 _Channeling: G_

 _Ability training: A_

 _Hunger resistance: T_

 _Breath holding: T_

 _Blinking: A_

Grace sighed.

"I got A's in Blinking, Ability training and Levitating, A G in Channeling, and T's in Breath Holding, Hunger resistance, and Telekinesis." Grace said sadly. Janette was beaming though.

"I got A's in Ability training, Channeling, and Hunger resistance, G's in Telekinesis, Levitating, and Breath holding, and a T in Blinking. But you're a Vanisher, so you can be invisible for as long as you want, so of course you get A's." Janette complained.

"Let's go study." I suggested. We flew down stairs to the den, where tons of other students were gathered. Kaylana was waving at us. We joined her, Emma Lynn and Aria, in practicing our Levitating.

"First one to reach the roof on the count of 3 wins!" I yelled. The ceiling was pretty high. Roughly 60 feet. My friends groaned, but sat on the couch with me. They all knew I would beat them.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!" I said, hopefully not to loudly. I started rising up, rapidly gaining speed. Some younger girls watch us in awe. I was ahead of everyone. Kaylana was a few feet below, with Janette close behind. Emma Lynn was struggling, since she wasn't exactly the best at Levitating. She was off the ground, but pretty far behind. Avia was beginning to catch up to Janette and Kaylana, but I was faster. The higher I went, the more speed I gained. Soon, I felt my head brush the ceiling.

"I win!" I yelled to them. Kaylana, Janette and Avia reached me seconds later. But Emma Lynn took a few minutes. By the time she was up, she was gasping for breath.

"You made it!" Janette said. I grinned.

"Telekinesis is next!" Avia said. I groaned inwardly. Since she was a Telepath, Avia always beat us.

"Let's bring our books up to us!" Janette suggested. Emma Lynn and Kaylana agreed.

"Go!" Avia yelled. I scrambled to find my books, and randomly selected one. Avia's was already at the mid way point. Emma Lynn and Janette had theirs close behind. Kaylana was above mine by a few feet. I struggled to lift mine up. It kept falling. When everyone else's made it up, I sighed and stopped. Avia was grinning at me. Emma Lynn saved me from a rant by saying:

"Channeling next!"

I levitated down, and sat on the couch gracefully.

"I'll get us some things to break." said Kaylana. She appeared a few seconds later with 5 bottles of youth.

"First to break their bottle wins a ripple puff from everyone else!" Avia exclaimed. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win. When Emma Lynn said Go! the words were barely out of her mouth when Janette's bottle broke. Everyone groaned.

"4 extra ripple puffs for me tomorrow!" Janette bragged. Kaylana suggested we do Blinking next. I agreed. My body went invisible, and I made everyone's books dissapear by picking them up. Emma Lynn and Avia appeared after 15 seconds. Janette did after 5 seconds. Kaylana was probably hiding in a shadow, so I waited. Avia noticed her books were missing, and yelled at the air. I giggled, giving away where I was hiding. Avia lunged at the air, but I stepped out of the way, sending her flailing onto the floor.

After 5 minutes, Kaylana and I appeared, to make sure we had time for other things. But just as we were about to start reading, the 10 o'clock bell rang. Janette and I said our good nights and went to our bedroom while Emma Lynn and Aria went to theirs. Kaylana's was on the third floor instead of the second. She shared with a girl named Janoa.

"Good night Janette." I whispered, slipping under my covers.

"'Night." She whispered. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. Doing those exercises tires out your brain. I slept in peace for the night, just to wake up to a day like today, and going on till I might never know.

 **Please review if you liked it! I would also like some ideas for whose POV I should do next. If you have a favorite character, please tell me and I can do her POV next. Sorry boys, I don't have any boys . . . yet. *grins mischievously***


	2. Emma Lynn’s Surprise

**Hello! Welcome to my second chapter! Not a ton to write about, I did that in Forever With You. Here are the reviews:**

 **Strawberryair: I did Emma Lynn for you! :D**

 **VerdiTheTrex: Thank You so much! I'm glad you like my idea. I don't know either about whether it's ripple puffs or fluffs, but I don't really care. I'll just let it be ripple puffs for now...**

 **06KoolKid101: I'm glad you liked it! No, this is not the prequel to Dear Diary. It's a totally new story.**

 **Story Time!**

Emma Lynn's Surprise

I woke up to the 6 o'clock bell ringing. Time to start another day. Avia was stirring in her bed on the opposite wall. Although it was too dark to tell if she was awake. I slipped out of bed, and pulled on my uniform: A long black skirt and white blouse, white boots that came up to my knees, and a necklace. The necklace was special. Only Grace, Janette, Avia, Kaylana and I have one. We were brought to Crystal Cavern with them on. So we wear them everyday. It's like a friendship necklace to us. There is a intricately carved black swan linked to a silver chain. I noticed Avia pulling on her uniform behind me.

"Can you do my makeup, Emma Lynn?" Avia asked. I nodded. Quickly, I set to work, applying blush and mascara to Avia's face. I finished with a few sparkles dotting her cheeks. My own was done similar to Avia's. Except I used a different mascara to compliment my turquoise eyes. Avia has aquamarine eyes. When I finished, I set to work braiding my blonde ringlets. My friends said they liked my hair down, but it was easier to brush later if it was in braids all day. I glanced at our clock. 6:57. Avia was already ready and standing by the door. At exactly 7:00, it would swing open, and all the girls would file out into the hallway on their way to breakfast.

"Emma Lynn, come on!" Avia said outside the door. I grabbed my satchel and ran out the door. We caught up to Grace and Janette chatting outside of their room.

"Have you heard?" asked Grace, as we walked down the stairs.

"About what?" asked Avia.

"The other girls are whispering about Miss Trina making an announcement." Janette whispered. I blinked, confused. Miss Trina always made announcements.

"But she _always_ makes announcements." Avia quipped, possibly reading my mind.

"This ones special!" Grace said, enthusiastically. Janette nodded. Kaylana found us and we repeated the conversation at breakfast. My oatmeal was always a bit too dry for my liking, so I gathered up a bit of moisture and flicked some water into my bowl. Now it tastes better. A bell rang at 7:30 and Miss Trina walked in, red curls bobbing up and down. She wore a plain purple dress and high black boots.

"Good morning girls!" Miss Trina exclaimed. We all chorused in unison a Good morning.

"Today, I have a special announcement to make, as you might already know. As of next Sunday, exactly a week from now, the Councilors will be visiting, along with the boys school, Rapid Falls. This week, we will focus on preparing the house for this upcoming event, and readying to meet with othera Elves." Miss Trina announced.Everyone gasped. I had never heard of such a thing. Well, I've heard of boys, but I haven't seen one. I don't remember ever doing this before.

Our classes were cut short, so we finished early. I was given the task of starting the fountains in the gardens. They haven't worked in years, but a Technopath named Averna is fixing them. I ran over to her.

"You can start with that one." She said, not even looking at me. I sighed, but walked over to a different fountain. It had three tiers, so I made the water drip in waves. At the bottom, I created lots of tiny bubbles. It should stay like that for a bit. I skipped over to the other fountains Averna told me to do. When we finished, the sun was setting. We hiked back up to the mansion, and went our separate ways. I glimpsed Grace and Kaylana talking in a corner. Suddenly, they dissapeared into thin air. I sighed and found Avia instead.

"Hey! What did you have to do for a chore?" asked Avia.

"Watering the fountains." I said. I gazed at the twinkling lights over head. Someone must have hung them up earlier.

"Like 'em? I hung them up myself." Avia asked. I nodded. So she was the culprit. Dinner came and went, then study time, then bed. I was just about to drift off to sleep, when Avia spoke.

"Emma Lynn?" Avia whispered.

"Mmmh, what?" I asked sleepily.

"Did you hear we're going to wear dresses? Like fancy dresses?" Avia asked.

"No. Is it true?" I asked, not-so-tired anymore. I've always enjoyed dressing up, but not too much. I don't like being the center of attention.

"I'm pretty sure. One of the older girls, Eline, says they did this 15 years ago. And they received ball gowns for the occasion." Avia said. I sighed dreamily. With girls dancing in fancy dresses, I fell asleep to those images.

I pried my eyes open, when I felt Avia shaking me.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's true! The dresses are here!" Avia exclaimed. Where my uniform usually hung, a long turquoise dress was there instead. There was a low back and crystals embedded along the hem and sleeves. I even received crystal clear heels. Not that I needed them. I am already 5, 9". At age 13. It's really cool, yet rather strange. My thoughts turned when I saw Avia's dress. Her aquamarine dress came to her knees and had crystal snowflakes along the neckline. I glimpsed her black swan necklace dangling from her neck.

"Wow. Em, that looks amazing on you!" Avia exclaimed. I blushed. Avia asked me to do her makeup, _again._ I did my usual routine except today, after Avia begged me, I left my hair down in my soft golden ringlets.

"Let's go!" Avia said, as the door opened.

Another preparation day had officially begun.


	3. Janette’s Plan

**Hey hey hey!!! I know. I haven't updated in _forever_! But I am suffering writers block BIG TIME! On Life is a Journey, that is. If you have any ideas or suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Leave any notes under the reviews, or PM me. I also have been feeling rather discouraged. I've haven't been receiving as many reviews lately . . . :( Please guys, leave a review. It really motivates me to keep writing. And sorry for being super busy lately. Any way...**

 **Story Time!**

 _This chapter is dedicated to Jane._

 _My wonderful Challenge A classmate and an amazing friend._

 _You inspired this character._

Jannette's Plan

 _"All students please report to the foyer!"_ A voice said over the intercom. Hastily, I shoved the book I was reading under my pillow.

"Janette! You're supposed to place it on the shelf! Our room is supposed to be spick n' span!" Grace complained, grabbing my book from under the pillow. She placed it on the top shelf.

"Gracie, we're going to be late!" I said, hurrying out the door. Grace followed close behind. As we walked down the stairs, my necklace bobbed again my chest slightly. The black swan twisted and turned with every step.

"Janette! Grace!" Kaylana called from in the crowd. We walked over to her, just in time too.

"Students, the Councilors will arrive in a few moments. Let's get in formation! Youngest, please move into the front! Oldest in the back! Shortest on the left! Tallest on the right!" Miss Trina commanded. Grace, Kaylana, Avia, and I, went over to the 13 section. We were lucky enough to stand next to one another. Emma Lynn on the other hand, was at the very end of the right side. She's probably the tallest girl in the school! Even though she's 12 and a few months younger than the rest of us. I tightened my blonde braids, pushing all the loose strands back. For an unknown reason, all the girls were to have their uniforms on, hair braided, no matter the length, and natural makeup, even the babies!

"Alright! Girls, please be on your best behavior. Once the introductions are made with the Councilors and the boys, you are all allowed to play, study, or anything. Be back by 6:00 to prepare for dinner and the dance at 7:00." Miss Trina warned. She was about to say something else, but flashes of light flickered outside. Us girls gasped. I've never seen anything like it! I stood up straight when the doors burst open. 12 royal looking Elves, like ones I've seen in fairytales, stood in the door way. One, who looked to be the leader, has golden brown skin, and black hair. He was smiling at us, while his friends or whatever seemed to be uncomfortable. I was quizzical. We're just normal girls, who haven't seen boys, live in a big mansion, and only have one governess. All the girls curtsied in unsison. That seemed to make a few of them relax. One was scowling. He didn't seem to be happy at all. I glanced in a different direction. A woman with dark hair and a pursed lips looked us over skeptically.

"Welcome Councilors." Miss Trina curtsied. The brown skinned Councilor nodded to her.

"Miss Trina. Girls, my name is Councilor Emery. What are yours? Well, go in order." Councilor Emery said. Wow, that's a lot of names. Took about 15 minutes before it was my turn.

"I'm Janette." I said. Councilor Emery's smile faltered. He was looking at my necklace. I glanced at my friends. Councilor Emery glanced too. Suddenly, his smile returned when Grace introduced herself, and so on. Even though he was far away, I could sense he wasn't at ease. That left me a lot to think about.

"Miss Trina." One of the Councilors said. She looked like a fairy tale princess. What with her golden ringlets and small, petite figure. Miss Trina turned.

"Yes, Councilor Oralie?" asked Miss Trina.

"Do the girls always dress like that? It's rather depressing." Councilor Oralie said. Miss Trina looked shocked for a moment, but soon recovered.

"Uh- Of course not! They wear other dresses in different colors." Miss Trina said, casually. I was shocked. Miss Trina never lied. We don't have any other dresses or colors! Well, except for the exception of our ball dresses. But that was for the occasion.

 _Guys? Did you hear that? Miss Trina just lied!_

Ava's voice filled my head. I streched my thoughts, replying with a "Yes, I heard." Our connection was severed when we heard the soft marching of feet. All conversation ceased. Miss Trina ordered us into a line, and we walked outside. There were curious figures out there. They looked like some of the Councilors, except their clothes were bizarre. The figures wore some thing on their legs that showed the shape of them. It was rather disgusting. We girls are supposed to cover our legs. Some wore jackets with gold shiny buttons. Others had small vests.

"Ah! Mr. Artem! Welcome to Crystal Cavern!" Miss Trina said. I curtsied with the other girls, and the figures, who must be boys, dipped their heads.

"Miss Trina, Councilors." Mr. Artem nodded. After some brief introductions, the meet-'n-greet was over. I called my friends over to our lake.

"Guys? Did you see the way Councilor Emery looked at our necklaces?" I asked.

"And the way Miss Trina lied? She kept glancing at us too." Avia said.

"While we were walking outside, Miss Trina tried to take my necklace off." Emma Lynn said quietly. We gaped at her.

"Really?" Grace asked sympathetically. Emma Lynn nodded, and showed us her necklace to ensure us it was safe.

"Guys, I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but I think we should leave." I said. My friends gaped at me.

"We can't just _leave._ It's too dangerous!" Emma Lynn said. She is _very_ cautious. I sighed.

"You saw what she almost did to you. We have to go. We'll survive." I said.

"I think we don't have a choice." said Avia. Kaylana nodded her agreement.

"Are you sure it's the right decision?" Grace asked.

"Grace, Emma Lynn. Whatever is going on, I don't like it. If we don't go now, we might never have another chance!" Avia said. Grace relented, as did Emma Lynn, after some arguing. Then we set to work on our plan.

It was about 5:45 by the time we finished our plan. We were just about to head back, when Grace stopped, and vanished. I looked at where she had stood.

"Hey! Stop that!" someone yelped. Grace appeared, grabbing three boys from the bushes.

"Why were you eavesdropping!" Grace demanded.

"How much did you hear?" asked Avia, fearfully. One boy, with brown hair and blue eyes said proudly,

"All of it!"

"You won't tell, will you?" asked Grace worriedly.

"We won't if you let us come with." the boy said. I sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you see, we're not different from you by far. All of us have black swan necklaces, were sent here at the same time, and have been best friends since forever." the boy said.

"You have necklaces?" Emma Lynn asked. All three boys showed necklaces to us. I gasped.

"I'm Callen. That's Wade," Callen said pointing to a dark haired boy with dark blue, almost brown eyes.

"and that's Holff." Callen pointed to a dirty blonde haired boy with ice blue eyes.

"I'm Janette. That's Grace, Emma Lynn, Avia, and Kaylana." I said, pointing to each of my friends in turn.

"Human names?" asked Wade. I stared at him.

"What's a human?" Emma Lynn asked. Now the boys gaped at us.

"Humans are mortal beings that dominate the Earth." Wade said. "And Grace, Emma Lynn, and possibly Janette are human names."

"Oh." Grace said.

"I belive we should take the boys with us." Kaylana said quietly.

"If we don't, they could tell someone." Avia pipped in. I sighed and agreed. As did Emma Lynn and Grace. We trudged back to the mansion, a plan forming in my head.

"Kay guys, here's the plan." I said.


	4. Kaylana the Runaway

**Hello! Guess what?! I won third place at my science fair! Jane won second and Oh my. You should have see her face. My friend Emmalynn, who the character Emma Lynn is named after, won first place. Okay, so, umm. I told Jane about the story and . . . she didn't like her name, cause of certain things I'm going to leave out. So, are you guys okay with me changing it? I'll be changing everything so it won't be confusing, if you guys say yes. Please review and tell me! And Jane also has an account on here, fosterkeefeliveson. Yeah ... she's a Foster keefe shipper and I'm a Sophitz, but we're still friends. :D**

 **Okay, now for the reviews!**

 **06KoolKid101: Yes, they will eventually meet Sophie and the gang ... soon.**

 **Iggychewingonashoe: Thanks so much! I love that you think it's great!**

 **fosterkeefeliveson: Well, I can text you when ever, but anyway. I'm super glad you liked it ... and here's the chapter. Every time you texted me it would log me out, lol. But now it's here!!! :D**

 **Story Time!**

 _This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Kayla._

 _You're new to the KotLC fandom, and I would hope you have a chance to read this._

 _You inspired this character._

Kaylana the Runaway

I opened the door to my room slowly. Janoa was brushing her dirty blonde waves, as I slipped inside.

"Oh good, you're back!" Janoa said excitedly. I smiled, and changed into my black velvet dress. It had long sleeves and fell to the tips of my ankles. There was a lacy black shawl I draped across my shoulders. I'd remove it before we left. Left as in left Crystal Cavern for good. Hopefully. Janette said we'd meet on the porch at 8:00 sharp. We were to wear our party outfits, since our uniforms most likely had trackers somewhere on them. I am kinda nervous. Like, I've lived here my whole life, and now, I'm leaving. Only 3 hours ago I was thinking about meeting the Councilors and boys. Now I'm running away with three of them. Callen is _really_ annoying, but Wade is nice. He's kinda nerdy, but that's cool. Hoff, though? He's rather shy. Kinda a third weel.

"Kaylana. It's time!" Janoa squealed. I set down my brush, and quickly pinned up my hair into a half bun. Nervously, I walked down to the huge dining room. My friends were seated along the edge, furthest away from the Councilors. I took a seat in between Wade and Janette. Wade wore a black suit and red tie. But I barely noticed, taking in Janette's appearance. Her long dress was teal at the top, then faded into a navy blue. There were indigo crystals set around the bottom, in small swirls. She had her hair up in a bun with a few curled strands of hair in front. Her makeup was model worthy, a nice natural, but definitely radiant work of art.

"You look amazing!" I whispered to Janette. She smiled her perfect smile. Much like Councilor Oralie's. Huh.

"May I have your attention, please?" announced the Councilor named Oralie. She smiled a perfect grin and made a short speech. Now I was creeped out. When she was finished, there was an applause and the food was served, and the thoughts vanished. I've never seen this stuff before! There was a green square of bread that tasted sweet and gooey. And a bowl of purple yogurt something that was salty and icey. My favorite part was a sticky cake we had for desert. It tasted like heaven. The bread was spongey with a sugary sticky glue. A sweet goo dripped from the middle when I picked it up. I over heard one of the Councilors say something like "Mallowmelt".

"Alright! The dancing is about to start! Boys, please pick a lady to dance with!" Miss Trina announced cheerfully. I saw nerdy Wade start off with smarty Grace, and Hoff sheepishly asking Emma Lynn. Callen and Avia were the perfect pair. Their sense of humor and sarcasm really attracted each other.

"Umm, excuse me?" a voice asked. I whirled around, and saw a red haired boy with gray blue eyes too big for his face looking at me. Smiling I said Hello.

"Hello, I'm Naten. Seeing as you have no partner, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Naten said casually.

"Umm, okay?" I said hesitantly. That night I danced with a couple other boys, but soon became tired. I grabbed a cup of lush berry juice and sat down near the hall. Hoff came and sat down next to me.

"You tired too?" I asked. Hoff nodded. We sat in silence till it was broken by bells tolling the eighth hour. 8 o'clock. I jumped up dragging Hoff with me.

"We have to dance so it doesn't seem suspicious." I commanded. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he did so on my waist. A fast waltz struck up, as if sensing our situation. As we neared the door, I saw Grace vanish. That made me gather shadows around Hoff and I. But I was so focused on the shadows, I tripped. Thankfully, no one witnessed me falling on top of Hoff. I stared at him for a few seconds, but stood up quickly, blushing hard. I couldn't help it. Hoff seemed to be just as red. When our awkward moment was up, we headed to the porch, where everyone was waiting.

"Where were you?" Janette asked. I sighed, but explained what had happened. Callen snickered. He was _so_ annoying!

"Guys, we gotta go. I might've heard that the Councilors are leaving at 8:30." Avia said.

"Okay, let's go!" Grace said, and we followed her over the hills, torward an open plain. At the end of it, stood a small forest. A forest with an iron fence. An iron fence with a gate. A gate with freedom beyond it. As we approached it, it's iron design creeped some of the group out. We stood there gaping at it.

"How do we get through?" Grace asked.

"Maybe our abilities?" suggested Callen.

"Well, I'm a Guster, but I can't blow down a whole gate." Hoff said. We looked at Callen.

"I'm only an Flasher." said Callen.

"Umm, I can get us past undetected, since I'm a Shade." I said. Wade brightened.

"I'm a Technopath, so I'll open it." Everyone stared at him.

"You're just now telling us?" Janette groaned. Wade shrugged, and opened the gate with a click. I gathered the shadows from around the trees, and wrapped them around us. Thankfully, we made it past undetected, and Wade was even able to relock the gate. As we made our way through the forest, I let my shadows return to their places. The moon shone over head, and the trees swayed in a slight breeze. A thought struck me as trekked up a hill.

I was a run-away now.

 **Please review!!!**


	5. Avia’s turn

**Hello! So I have a duo account with a friend called Lemma-and-Glacia. Well, we were able to publish our Fire and Ice story, and we would LOVE for you to go read it! Please! We need supporters! And sorry for only updating this story lately, I'm working on Forever With You and Life is a Journey right after I publish this. Thanks! Now for the reviews:**

 **06KoolKid101: Thank you! And I did PM you back, I don't know why you don't have the messages. Ummm, they are not the gangs kids. This takes place after Nightfall, again... They're _someone's_ kids! Such a helpful hint! *sarcasm***

 **Iggychewingonashoe: Thank You so much!**

 **fosterkeefeliveson: Thanks for your review! I'm working on you-know-what! Well, when I publish this.**

 **Story Time!**

Avia's turn

We ran through the forest for I don't know how long. As the sun rose over the trees, I demanded we stop to rest. I streched out next to Grace. As she sat down, a stick fell out of Grace's pocket. I picked it up and examined it. The stick was smooth and black, with silver carvings all over. A blue crystal was set atop it.

"Hey Grace, what's this?" I asked Grace. Everyone turned and waited for the smiling Grace to reply.

"I stole it from a Councilor while I was invisible!" Grace exclaimed. Everyone was horrified.

"Grace! Now they're definitely on to us!" Janette moaned. Grace burst into tears. Emma Lynn comforted her, while I traced the silver markings with my finger. I held it up to the morning rays of sun, to get a better look. Suddenly, a circle of stunningly blue light stood in front of me. Everyone gasped.

"Who thinks we should go through it?" I asked. Slowly, 7 hands raised. We linked hands, and took a deep breath, then we walked straight into the light.

Warmth surrounded me, and I wanted to stay there forever, but all too soon, it was over. My legs shook as I took in my surroundings. But my attention faltered when everyone else appeared. Grace, Kaylana, and Emma Lynn instantly collapsed. They were pale, and Grace's chocolate brown hair looked a mousy color. Janette was still standing, but she was still pale. So were the boys. I had no idea how I must've looked. A slight breeze blew past me, but the heat didn't subside. I noticed the sun was directly above us, and that we were standing in a row of mini buildings. Much smaller than Crystal Caverns mansion. About the size of its dining room! I heard someone squeal, and then a door shutting. It had come from one of the houses. Janette must have seen, because she ran up to the house directly in front of us. As she knocked on the door, I ran up behind her. The door opened a moment later, and a chubby brunette haired girl stood there, holding a thin silver screen. And I was hit with thousands of voices all at once. I winced.

"Don't wash my memories! I'm hailing Sophie!" the green eyed girl exclaimed. I gave her a quizzical look.

"Umm, could you help us?" Janette asked. The girl was to busy talking to a blonde haired girl on the screen. Their conversation went like this:

Blonde girl: Amy? What's wrong?

Amy/Brunette: There are some elves here! I need you to come quick! Some of them are unconscious!

Blonde girl: I'll be there! I'm bringing Elwin, and Livvy might be there too.

Then, the screen went blank.

"Help me move your friends." Amy commanded. Janette and I grabbed Grace, and the boys got Emma Lynn and Kaylana. I went back outside really quick, and saw the blonde haired girl appear. She was with others too. There were two adults, one with round glasses and frazzled hair, the other with wrinkly, stinky skin. A few model looking teenagers stood there too. Two had black hair and silver tips, and two had dark wavy hair and sparkling teal eyes. There was a boy with ice blue eyes and disheveled dirty blonde hair. The last one had strawberry blonde hair and periwinkle eyes.

"She's been in a light leaping accident." The blonde haired girl said.

"Her necklace..." the wrinkly guy said. My hands flew to my necklace around my throat.

"Let's get her inside." suggested the glasses guy. I was dragged inside and layed on the couch. The guy with glasses introduced himself as Elwin, and made me drink lots of different disgusting drinks. But I fell fast asleep rather quickly.

The next few days past in a blur. When I woke up, (like, woke up not feeling so tired I fell back asleep) my skin had regained its natural color. I also didn't have a migraine from hearing thousands of voices. I spotted Janette talking with a not so pale Kaylana. Grace's hair was back to its normal shade of brown, and her cheeks had a hint of color back in them. Emma Lynn looked to be still unconscious, and her ringlets still lifeless. Her lips had only a light shade of pink here and there. I hoped she would be okay.

"Ah! You're awake! Now, sip this nice and slow." Elwin said coming over. I drank the glass of water. It was labeled _Bottle of Youth._

"Where are your parents?" Elwin asked.

"We don't have parents. We lived at Crystal Cavern. But now we're running away." I said, then covered my mouth. Elwin looked at me quizzically.

"You know, the big mansion where all the girls who aren't wanted or are orphans at a young age go? If you're not adopted, you will be relocated there. We girls here arrived at the same time." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elwin said. I smiled sadly at him.

"I'm Avia. That's Janette, Emma Lynn, Grace, and Kaylana." I said, pointing to each of my friends in turn. That's when I realized the boys weren't with us.

 **Reminder: Please go read Fire and Ice!! And is it okay if I change Janette to Jayden? Jane would really appreciate it!!**


	6. Grace’s New Home

**HELLO!!!! (Wow Lemma... ) HAPPY KEEPER FANDOM DAY!!!! (Lemma...) DID YOU GUYS WRITE YOUR SHIP ON YOUR HAND? (LEMMA!!! You're way to loud!) Sorry, sorry, sorry. I am just so excited I finally finished this and get to post it!!! :D Annnnnnnd, possibly some caffeine. (Not really, maybe a lot of sugar from "Glacia's" birthday party. I actually was at her birthday party. Well, two days ago, which was when I wrote this) I actually have a stomach ache right now cause I'm allergic to too much gluten. And I had sandwiches and donuts... I thought I had something else to say. Oh! My profile picture is my hands!!!! Lol, that sounds weird. Just look plez. And I will be posting hopefully later, but I have CC today and I don't get home till 4:30 ish. Well, anyway, Here's meh story. OH WAIT!!! Reviews first!**

 **06KoolKid101: Yay! I do hope you receive my PM soon. And sorry about the short ending.**

 **Lemma-and-Glacia: GLACIA!!! If your going to review, use your account! Or else people will think I did it myself! And then they'll send me ... stuff... hehe. I don't really care, just a heads up! And answers to your ... numbers(?)**

 **1\. Um, because people want me to update my other stories. Saaaaahry.**

 **2.** **Well here's your chapter!**

 **3\. Kk. EVERYONE!!! PLEASE TELL ME IF JANETTE CAN GET A NAME CHANGE!! IT WILL BE JAYDEN!!**

 **4\. Thanks!**

 **5\. My favorite book I've written... hmmm. For now, it's Dear Diary. I literally had THE light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice is following it! Well, and cause it's super cool!**

 **6\. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ILL TELL YOU?! (Don't leave! I'm not really this mean to her, just in text. :D Really I'm pretty talkative and so is she)**

 **7\. I know this isn't on there but... THANKS! I like answering questions!**

 **Story Time!**

Grace's New Home

My mind was foggy. I couldn't see where I was, or what I was doing here. Only inky blackness. And it was endless. It was Avia shouting that brought me back to reality. I found myself lying on a bed, in a sparkling white room. There were many other beds, and all my friends were there. Except the boys. And that's what Avia was yelling about. I sat up suddenly, but groaned and fell back. Immediately, Janette and someone who introduced himself as Elwin, were by my side.

"Here, this will help with the pain." Elwin said. Gratefully, I took it, and drank the small vile. Janette left to help with Kaylana, again, and Elwin called Avia over.

"I know you're wondering where the boys are. Don't worry, they're safe with the Black Swan. I couldn't handle all of you by myself, so Liv-Psychic took the boys back to one of their hideouts." Elwin said. Avia nodded slowly, and I smiled inwardly.

"Now. What are your abilities?" Elwin asked.

"I'm a Vanisher." I said, and vanished. A moment later, I re-appeared, and Avia told Elwin her, and everyone else's abilities. After a little bit of talking, I fell back asleep for another whole day.

In the morning rays of sunshine, I was vanishing for Elwin, while he made the 'All-clear' test. My skin was its natural peachy color, and my eyes a almost green, blue again.

"Well, you're good to go! Go ahead and stand with Janette and Avia. Sophie will be here soon." Elwin said, and left to tend Kaylana and Emma Lynn, who was now conscious. As I stood near the door next to Avia, it opened, and in walked a blonde girl I assumed was Sophie. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I'm Sophie Foster." Sophie said, confirming my assumptions.

"I'm Janette, and that's Grace, Avia, Kaylana, and Emma Lynn." Janette said. I let the light pass through me, like I do when I'm lost in thought. Sophie looked surprised for a moment, but recovered.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a Vanisher." I said, apologetically. Sophie brushed it off.

"My friend, Biana Vacker, will just love to have another girl with the same ability as her." Sophie said. I grinned.

"Hey! Empaths are cool too!" Janette said, defensively. Sophie laughed.

"That sounds like something Keefe would say!" Sophie giggled. Suddenly, our shadows disappeared. _Kaylana._ Sophie seemed to understand.

"I'm a Telepath." Sophie said. Avia lit up.

"Hey, I am too! Can we have Telepathic conversations?" Avia asked. Sophie grinned, and she and Avia started a staring contest. I giggled, but Janette groaned. Emma Lynn walked over to us, her blonde ringlets bobbing up and down. I didn't want to tell her it wasn't in braids anymore. I liked it better this way.

"Okay, Elwin. All clear?" Sophie asked. Elwin nodded.

"Did you get the neuxus' ( _Is that how you spell it?_ ) Sophie?" Elwin asked. Sophie nodded. She clasped a black wrist band with silver and purple crystal diamond shapes on my wrist. I marveled at the beauty of the bracelet.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"When you light leap, you have to have enough concentration to hold your body together. In your last light leap, you didn't have one, and you almost faded away." Sophie explained.

"Wait, we're going to light leap?" asked Avia, fearfully. Sophie nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, that's just how Elves travel around here." Sophie said. I tried to be brave when Sophie held up a crystal thing, but my legs started shaking. Thankfully, the trip only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like more, since I found myself squinting at very shiny, very bright gates. And I was blinking in and out of sight really fast. I almost thought I was still in the leap, until Sophie said:

"Alden! We're here!"

The gates swung open, and a man with dark wavy hair and teal eyes stood in the entry way, along with a teenager that resembled him, and a girl too. She was blinking too!

"Ah, these must be the Black Swan girls."

The man said in a crisp, heavily accented voice. Sophie nodded.

"And one is a Vanisher." The man observed. I blushed, and looked down. That's when I discovered my clothes were ripped and torn.

"Goodness, I'm a mess!" I exclaimed, then realized I accidentally said it aloud. The man gestured to the girl, and she nodded excitedly. I found myself being pulled inside a large crystal house. It was beautiful!

"I'm Biana Vacker, what's your name?" Biana asked.

"I'm Grace. Uh, just Grace." I replied awkwardly.

"You mean you don't have a last name?" Biana exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Wow." Biana muttered.

"Why did that man call us Black Swan girls?" I asked. Biana laughed.

"Because you guys have those necklaces, and the Black Swan sent you guys to the orphanage." Biana said.

"Wait, so I do have parents?" I asked excitedly. Biana thought for a moment.

"Possibly, but Mr. Forkle doesn't like to give away secrets easily. Come on, this is my room." Biana said.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

After hours of styling and dressing, all the other girls as well, I finally made my way to the guest room I would be staying in. Biana had lent me some dresses, which was more than I'd ever had in my life, and told me to put them away in my room. My room. I had it all to myself. Once I finished putting all the gowns, Biana gave me a tour of the house. She said it would be my new home.

 **Please tell me if it's okay if I change Janette's name to Jayden! If you don't, say sorry to Glacia.**

 **\- A hopeful Lemma**


	7. Janette’s Caretaker

**Hello there! Lately, I've been feeling like I'm publishing really lame chapters. I'm trying to make up for it though! This ones sorta lame, but hopefully it's okay. Please leave a review at the end! And since 06KoolKid101 said it was fine to change Janette's name, as long as it's subtle, I have done that. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Review time!**

 **06KoolKid101: Thanks for your review! And I am doing the changing of Janette's name subtly.**

 **Story Time!**

Janette's Caretaker

I was waiting for Grace outside, when multiple flashes of light blinked, and eight figures stood in the court yard. Three of them were the boys. So far, I'd kept my cool about them disappearing, but when I finally get to see them again... that's a different story.

"You're safe!" I yelled, and ran over to them. The other people were watching us, amused.

"Oh! I'm Janette." I exclaimed, realizing they didn't even know my name yet.

"I'm Keefe. That's Dex, Linh, Wylie, and Bangs Boy." Keefe said. Keefe's dirty blonde hair was disheveled and his ice blue eyes danced. I think he's kinda cute. Wait... Did I seriously just think that?! I hardly even knew the guy.

"Keefe, I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Tam." A guy with black hair and silver bangs groaned. I grinned.

"Wait. Sophie mentioned someone named Keefe when she was talking to us earlier. She said you're an Empath, like me!" I exclaimed.

"Did she say anything else about me? Specifically, "Oh, Keefe's so cute!"." Keefe asked. I shook my head. Sadly, it seemed Keefe already was crushing.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Wade. I pointed to the house.

"Their inside. Grace went off with a girl, and Sophie's giving everyone else a tour. I'm waiting out here for Grace to finish up." I said.

"Well, Mr. Forkle should be here soon." Dex said.

"Who's Mr. Forkle?" I asked.

"He's like the leader of the Black Swan." Keefe said. I stiffened when he glanced at my necklace.

"Let's go crash their party!" Keefe suggested. I quickly agreed, as did everyone else. But before we went inside, another blast of light flashed before us.

"You kids shouldn't have left without me." A wrinkly guy grumbled. I guessed he was this Mr. Forkle. Actually, I recognized him from the day of our leaping accident.

"Ah, Jayden! I see you're the only one of the girls out here." Mr. Forkle said.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm Janette." I said, quizzically. Mr. Forkle turned a bit red, and started muttering under his breath about, "..not getting the name right..." I was shocked, but didn't ask any questions.

"So, I've divided you into pairs. As in, I'm going to pair each of the new recruits with the main group. I'll discuss them when everyone else is here." Mr. Forkle said casually. Not knowing what he meant, I led them inside, and we went into the living room, where everyone was standing. Grace was there too, and she looked marvelous. Floating around her was a blue dress with pink embroidery along the edges, and the pink satin sleeves had small crystals dotted around. Well, now I wished I could have a makeover too.

"Now, I've decided to pair each of you with one of our new recruits." Mr. Forkle announced. I held my breath, as he read off the list of pairs.

"Grace and Biana Vacker!"

Grace squealed.

"Wade and Dex Dizznee!"

Dex and Wade fist bumped. They seemed to of been conversing among themselves.

"Emma Lynn and Linh Song!"

"Kaylana and Tam Song!"

Kaylana fidgeted with her ripped gown, as she and Tam glanced at each other. Emma Lynn smiled shyly at Linh.

"Callen and Wylie Endal!"

Callen started joking with Wylie. I rolled my eyes.

"Hoff and Fitz Vacker!"

Hoff raised two fingers, and Fitz nodded.

"Avia and Sophie Foster!"

Avia high fived Sophie, and then they began another staring contest. I groaned slightly. Actually, so did Keefe.

"Janette and Keefe Sencan!"

My heart fluttered, and I realized what this meant. I would be _living_ with him.

"I wish I had no last name. Sencan sucks." Keefe whispered to me. I blushed.

"It's not like it was a choice." I said.

"And Mr. Sencan, Jay- Janette does have a last name. But don't you think I'll be telling you." Mr. Forkle said.

"But its _my_ last name!" I retorted, angrily.

"We will continue our conversation later, but I have things to attend to." Mr. Forkle said, leaping away. I sighed. Blinking in and out of sight as she went, Grace walked over and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but Janette we gotta go." Keefe interjected. I glared at him, but said goodbye to Grace. I'd never been away from her before, much less in a whole different house.

"You'll come visit, right?" Grace asked. I nodded, and followed Keefe to the leapmaster sadly.

"Don't be to sad, you get to come home with me, Jayden!" Keefe said.

"Why are you calling me Jayden?" I asked.

"Well, I need a nickname for you so I can annoy you like Foster. And Forkle said something about Jayden, so that's yours." Keefe said. I rolled my eyes. I actually kinda liked it. Just, I decided not to mention that. When we arrived at our destination, I gasped.


	8. Kaylana’s Find

**Hello! I'm back... finally. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, cause there's so much action in it! I'm SUPER sorry that I haven't been very active lately, I've been busy. Oh, a warning, next month I'm moving to a new house, so I probably won't be able to post as much then. Just a warning! Oh guys. I found out I'm officially an idiot. So I've been re reading the KotLC series... and I've been spelling sooooooo many words wrong.**

 **nexus: neuxes**

 **This is the one I've felt most like an idiot on. So I completely thought since the books are about Elves, they're medicines had odd names. So I've been typing exlir. HOW DUMB IS THAT?! It's elixir for cryin' out loud! Anyway... Review time!**

 **06KoolKid101: You didn't actually review... WHERE ARE YOU?! Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm just really used to you reviewing... ummmm okay.**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Thanks! And Sencen is yet another one of my misspellings...**

 **Strawberryair: Aw! It's okay! And I'm glad you like it!**

 **Story Time!**

Kaylana's Find

After Janette and Avia were gone, I mustered up the courage to go up and talk to Tam.

"So, Tam." I began. His sharp silver bangs and piercing eyes intimidated me.

"I'm Kaylana, and I'm a Shade." I finished, fingering my long light brown hair. Tam looked at me, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm a Shade too. But you don't look like a Shade." Tam said. I looked at myself. He was dark, mysterious, and sarcastic. I am bubbly, weird, and unique. Tam's black hair, and dark clothes resembled his talent perfectly, while my stunning blue eyes and colorful but torn dress made me look like I wasn't Goth at all. I didn't think I was either.

"Well, I just was introducing myself." I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Now you did. C'mon Linh, it's time to go." Tam said, and held up a leaping crystal. We stepped into the light beam, and it carried us to a dilapidated stone house... thingy... ish. I glanced at Emma Lynn, but she was still smiling and chatting quietly with Linh. Apparently I was the only one uncomfortable with my partner. Nice.

"This is the Stone House. The Black Swan hosts here." Tam said.

"Why isn't everyone else here?" I asked.

"We don't live with our parents." Tam said, and didn't continue. I decided not to pressure him. The inside of the ruin was cozy and warm, much more inviting. A teenager with dark skin and colbat blue eyes was sitting on the couch in the entry room. He looked up at us as we stepped inside.

"Are these two of the girls?" He asked Tam. Tam nodded, introducing us. I smiled and answered his questions.

"Where is the Mansion located?"

"The Forbidden Cities."

"How many girls are there?"

"4,738."

"Do you know your real parents?"

This question struck me hard, and I blinked. Thankfully, Emma Lynn saved me by announcing she and I would like to get settled in. The twins left the other boy, and we walked down a narrow hall. It emptied out into two separate rooms.

"We will have to share, since the place is sorta cramped with other members already." Linh said. I gaped at her.

"Which I am _not_ happy about." Tam said. Linh explained I would be staying in the same room as Tam, while she and Emma Lynn shared the other room.

"Seriously! I have to _share_ with _him_!?" I exclaimed. That's when Linh and Emma Lynn left us to argue. Somehow, after two hours of arguing, Tam managed to convince me to sleep in the 10x10 ft. closet. Angrily, I shoved the mattress and bedding that had been provided into the closet, then shut the door. Once I finished setting my space up, I left the closet to ask Linh for some paper.

"Linh, do you have some paper?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, here." Linh said. She hopped up from her bed and opened a small drawer in the dresser. It was filled with paper, pens, glue, and all sorts of crafty stuff. Linh handed me a stack of paper.

"Do you need a pen?" She asked. I shook my head, showing her a small silver pen. I'd always had it with me. It was a gift from Janoa. Janoa. I'd never see her again.

"Oh! You need new clothes!" Linh gasped, breaking through my thoughts. She rummaged through the dresser, and pulled out four dresses. The two largest ones went to Emma Lynn, and the other two to me. I stroked the smooth fabric between my fingers. One was black with blue swirls along the bottom. Courtesy of a Hydrokinetic. The other was light pink with purple sequins dotted on the sleeves. Linh went back to rummaging, and pulled out two silky black capes and two pairs of knee high white boots. After she handed them to me, I took leave and went back to my closet. I noticed a slight change in the shadows.

"Tam, I know you're there. Get out, I'm about to change." I sighed. I heard a groan, then Tam stalked out of the closet. Quickly, I changed into the Hydrokinetic dress, slipped on the boots, and pulled the cape over my shoulders. The dress fell past my knees, and swished as I walked out into the main room again. I rummaged through the small bookcase, and found a nice thick book. My flat surface. Once in my closet again, I set to drawing. Drawing was my source of comfort. As I finished sketching a black swan to the paper, I noticed more shadow vapor in the room than before.

"TAM! Get out!" I yelled.

That evening, I ate a small bit of some sort of soup, but wasn't hungry. After I'd excused myself from the table, I set to drawing once more. I felt it must have been midnight when I finally was tired though. As I put the book next to my bed, a slip of paper fell out. There was one word on it.

 _Mothers._

My hands shook slightly and I flipped through the book to see if I could find more pieces. There were none. I couldn't sneak into the main room now though! I'd have to wait till morning.

Five seconds after I hit the pillow, even through my excitement, I was fast asleep.

As soon as the sun was over the tree tops, I rushed out of the closet and into the main room.

"Ah, Miss Kaylana. How was your first night?" Mr. Forkle asked. I squealed. Mr. Forkle laughed.

"It was fine, thank you." I said. I noticed Mr. Forkle wasn't alone, but with a stone man.

"I'm Granite." The stone guy said. I smiled slightly, and curtsied. _Proper manners girls!_ I could hear Miss Trina's voice say.

"Well, I best be off. Prentice is doing fine, I presume?" Granite said. Mr. Forkle nodded, as Granite lept away. I moved torward the table, and took two of the small treats. They tasted like honey and ice cream!

"Miss Kaylana, I'll be back this afternoon to start your training." Mr. Forkle said, and opened the main door.

"What training?" I asked. Mr. Forkle laughed.

"Your training to get you accepted into Foxfire of course." Mr. Forkle said, and left without another word. I sighed, and knelt by the bookcase. I was getting tired of being clueless, and this was my only way of possibly finding something. As I flipped through the pages of the first book I picked up, another piece of paper fell out.

 _Jolie_

I didn't know who that was, but I kept going, flipping through book after book.

 _Cyrah_

 _Isolde_

 _Livvy_

 _Illia_

 _Talla_

I pieced the paper together, and found there was one book and one piece of paper left. But it was the clue in the last one that started me. Shocked me.

 _Oralie._


	9. Emma Lynn’s Acception

**I'm back! My cliffhanger on the last one made me just want to keep writing. So, after like twelve hours, I am back with another chapter. Hope you like this one! Let me check if there's any reviews yet...**

 **NOPE! I published so fast! Okay...**

 **Story Time!**

Emma Lynn's Acception

When I went into the main room this morning, I found Kaylana there. She was by the bookcase, shaking.

"Kaylana what's wrong?" I asked. Kaylana shook her head, and gathered up a few pieces of paper. She started to head back down the hall way, but I stopped her.

"Kaylana don't shut me out! Please!" I said, grabbing her arm. Kaylana tried to yank away, but I held fast, my grip strong.

"Kayla, please. I want to help." I pleaded. The nickname made Kaylana break down in sobs. I've never seen her like this. She's usually so cheerful about everything and I've hardly seen her shed a tear! And now here she is, crying right before me. At that moment, the door opened. In stepped the teenager we'd seen yesterday. Quickly, Kaylana shoved the pieces into her pocket, and wiped her tears.

"What's going on?" The teenager asked. I sighed as Kaylana explained she was just homesick. But I knew that wasn't the case. The teenager took the answer though.

"Umm, We don't know your name yet." I said quietly. The teenager smiled.

"Sorry, my name is Wylie Endal, and my dad is Prentice and my late mother is Cryah." Wylie said. I smiled. But Kaylana froze.

"You mean your mother's... dead?" Kaylana whispered. Wylie nodded sadly. My grip had released on Kaylana's wrist, and she ran down the hall, and I heard a door slam.

"Was it something I said?" Wylie asked. I shrugged my shoulders and skipped down the hall.

"Kaylana. Kaylana, let me in!" I said twisting the door knob. All I could hear was more sobbing.

"What's up with her?" Tam asked, coming up to my side. I shrugged again. Instead of pounding on the door some more, I gathered up some moisture, and slipped the water into the lock. I hardened it and it formed into a key. When I turned it, the door opened.

"Get out please!" Kaylana said through sobs. I knelt on her mattress and stroked her back soothingly. Tam just stared at us. I motioned for him to leave, and he did, closing the door behind him.

"Kaylana, I'm not going to leave you like this. Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

"You won't be able to handle it." Kaylana whispered.

"Kayla, yes I can." I said. Kaylana thrust the papers she'd had earlier into my hands. After I pieced it back together and read it, I stood up.

"Kaylana, why didn't you tell me before?" I whispered.

"Because I was so shocked, and I think I can already pair someone with one of the moms. And Cyrah's dead? Someone's mother less, and we know who's family they belong to!" Kaylana said.

"Who can you pair someone with?" I asked. Kaylana stiffened.

"Janette." Kaylana whispered.

"With who?" I asked.

"Oralie."

That afternoon, Mr. Forkle came, and we light leaped to a magnificent glowing jeweled city. I noticed all of my friends were there too!

"Emma Lynn!" Grace cried, and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back, and smiled when she told me about how she'd spent her night with Biana doing makeovers and finding the perfect outfit to wear today. I hadn't thought about how I looked that much, and just slipped on the plain white dress Linh had given me, plus black knee-high boots and a grey cape. Grace on the other hand, wore a lavender dress that came to her ankles with blue sequins dotting the hem. She'd also worn her hair in small curls pinned up on her head instead of it straight and flat. I marveled at her makeup, it brought out her eyes so much.

"Grace you are first to go in!" Mr. Forkle said.

"But won't they recognize me from Crystal Cavern?" Grace asked.

"I discussed what happened with the Councilors, and they let me place you with guardians since I was the one who placed you in the orphanage." Mr. Forkle said.

"You were the one who placed us at Crystal Cavern?" Janette gasped. Mr. Forkle rubbed his temples.

"You kids will have to wait till you prove yourselves to learn more information." Mr. Forkle said. I saw Kaylana stiffen. As Grace went inside the biggest, shiniest building, chattering began amongst us.

"So Emma Lynn, what do you think about Linh?" Avia asked me.

"She's so nice. Linh is also a Hydrokinetic like me, and we both have so much in common. Did you know our favorite color is violet blue?" I began, launching into an account of all the things Linh and I had in common. Avia shared that Sophie had five different abilities and her parents ran an animal reserve. Sophie sounded pretty awesome.

"Emma Lynn, it's your turn." Mr. Forkle interrupted. Grace hadn't come out yet, neither had Callen, who had went in after her. I smoothed my dress, and walked into the building. As soon as I saw the three Councilors, I dipped a curtsy. I noticed their name plates were Emery, Terik, and... Oralie. I caught my breath, and thought about water to calm myself down.

"Hello Emma Lynn. You're the Hydrokinetic, correct?" Emery asked. I nodded shyly.

"How old are you Emma Lynn?" asked Terik.

"12, but I will be 13 in a few weeks." I answered. Oralie nodded to Emery.

They went on to ask me different questions, nothing of which included my background, thankfully. But the hardest one was why I wanted to go to Foxfire. Before I could say something stupid, I thought about Crystal Cavern's learning methods, and how they would be different at Foxfire.

"I want to be accepted because my upbringing didn't teach me the history, or anything about the Elvin world. Only about how to survive and the different skills Elves have." I said. The Councilors smiled.

"Could you show us what skills you learned?" asked Emery. I nodded. Suddenly, all the name plates lifted up from on top of the desks. I placed them back down, and started levitating. While they were applauding, I channeled energy into a glass sitting on the table. It smashed to smithereens.

"Wow, that's excellent. What about your talent?" Oralie asked. I gathered up some moisture in the air, and started shaping it into a bird. The bird happened to be a swan. The Councilors faces were hard to read, and I was worried. A moment of silence past, before Terik said:

"You have been granted permission to apply to Foxfire. Please leave through the green door."

I curtsied again, and found Grace and Callen in the room behind the green door. Grace hugged me, and I smiled at Callen.

"How was it?" Grace exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess."

"I had fun. Oralie praised my Vanishing!" Grace exclaimed. We turned to Callen.

"My talents lame. I can only flash different lights." Callen said. I smiled, and made a water butterfly. Callen flashed a blue light through it, giving the butterfly an amazing glow. Grace vanished, and a small, bumpy circle appeared next to the butterfly's head.

After everyone went through, Mr. Forkle took us to a restaurant. We celebrated that night, and I almost forgot about those terrible pieces of paper. Almost.


	10. Avia’s Secret

**So I'm posting as many chapters as I can till the fifth. Then I'll work on another story for five days. And so on. Oh, I've also realized I've never done any disclaimers before, and now I feel super rude to Shannon.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not have the ability to write 800 page books. Shannon Messenger does. I cannot type and finish one whole book each year. Shannon Messenger can. I am not able to create amazing characters with awesome backgrounds. Shannon Messenger is able to. I own my phone and Grace, Janette, Emma Lynn, Avia, Callen, Kaylana, Wade, and Hoff, plus a few other random people. Shannon Messenger owns EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Of the other characters and the Keeper of the Lost Cities books. I am not as amazing, creative, and wonderful as Shannon Messenger is. Thank God for Shannon Messesngers wonderful book series.**

 **That was fun! Kay, Review time!**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice:**

 **YOU CAN READ STORIES WHEN YOURE NOT CONNECTED TO WIFI— wait. Oh you have a phone, not an iPdod. Cellular data, gotcha. Okay, Thank You so much for reading!**

 _This chapter is dedicated to my somewhat friend, Ava._

 **Story Time!**

Avia's Secret

"Sophie!" I called. Even though I'd only just met her, I already trusted Sophie with my life. And there was something I desperately needed to share with her. Kaylana shared a secret with me today. One I couldn't shake off.

"I'll be out in a second!" Sophie called from the bathroom. I plopped down on the bed, and brushed my toes through the carpet, scattering flowers everywhere. When Sophie came out of the bathroom, I slipped past her blocking, and into her mind. Yes, I can some how do that. No, I'm not going to read her mind. Instead I transmitted.

 _Sophie, Kaylana shared something with me today. Can you help me figure this out?_

 _ **Sure.**_

 _Thanks. I'll give you her memory._

I shoved the memory into her mind. It wasn't perfect, since I, nor Kaylana had a photographic memory. After the memory finished, Sophie sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure these are your mothers?" Sophie asked.

"Positive." I answered.

"Well, Cyrah was a Flasher and died in a light leaping accident. Oralie is an Empath, but she never married... unless..." Sophie stopped.

"Kenric." Sophie whispered. I stared at her.

"Who's Kenric?" I asked. Sophie explained he was a Councilor who died in a fire. He'd happened to have a crush on Oralie.

"Do you recognize anyone else?" I asked. Sophie nodded.

"Jolie. She's. . . Edaline and Grady's daughter."

0oo0oo0oo0

The next morning, Sophie shook me awake.

"It's the first day of Foxfire." Sophie said. I sat up.

"Wait, really?" I exclaimed. Sophie nodded, and tossed me a blue uniform.

"This. Is. Ridiculous." I said. Sophie sighed, and I glanced at her red one. Except she had a crest on hers. The Ruewen crest.

"I've been thinking about last night. And I've noticed there are only seven moms, and eight of you." Sophie said. I froze.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That one of you guys are actually related." Sophie said. I scanned all my friends. Emma Lynn and Janette each had blonde hair, like me, but Emma Lynn's was curled, and Janette's darker. Wade was the only one with black hair, but Kaylana and Callen have the same shade of brown. But they hated each other. Grace had chocolate brown hair, and Hoff had dirty blonde.

"So who is with who?" I asked. Sophie shrugged. We went downstairs, and ate two ripple puffs each. As we leaped away, Sophie waved to her parents. I hope some day I'll have some too.

At Foxfire, I marveled at the architecture of the place. The five story glass pyramid was astounding and vibrant blue. I squealed with delight, when I saw our sixteen person group. Actually there were two other people there as well.

"Sophie! Avia!" Grace yelled. I smiled, and hugged her. Sophie went to explain to our other extras what was happening. I caught their names. Jensi and Marella.

"It's so cool we're in the same level!" Wade exclaimed. He and Dex has been working on a gadget thingy earlier.

"Yeah, but we only really get to talk at lunch." Janette said.

"Guys, for those of you that don't know, there's something I need to tell you." Kaylana said quietly. I nodded at her, and a faint smile crossed her face.

"I found the names of our mothers." Kaylana said.

"You what?!" Grace exclaimed.


	11. Grace’s Discovery

**Hello guys! So this is the last chapter for a while, cause I have to finish my cycle. The next story I'll be working on for the next five days is Two Once One. But hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Strawberryair: Yeah girl!**

 **Story Time!**

Grace's Discovery

"You what?!" I yelled, turning red as everyone in the halls turned their head at my sudden out burst.

"You what?!" I whispered this time.

"I- " Kaylana started.

"It's best if we show you." Avia said. "Can you help me with the memory Sophie? I can't send it to everyone at the same time like you can."

A scene filled my mind, and I watched as the movie unfolded. Once it ended, everyone else in the group stared at Kaylana.

" _So,_ what does this mean?" Dex asked.

"Meet at my house this afternoon." Sophie said suddenly. I realized why when I saw a curly red haired girl stalking torwards us.

"Hello, Sophie. I see you have new friends. Bet they're as lame as you. Specifically her. She's not _that_ pretty." the girl said, pointing to me. I looked down, but my glasses slipped down my nose. Did I never mention that I have glasses?

"She's probably a lot smarter than you are, Stina." Biana retorted.

"I doubt your friends have abilities Sophie." Stina said, ignoring Biana.

"Actually we do." Janette said. In response, I vanished, and appeared right in front of her, making the girl shriek. Then Emma Lynn sprayed her, and Kaylana sent her shadow vapor through Stina. Stina shivered and Avia transmitted something to her. At that moment, Janette grabbed Stina's wrist and said:

"We scared her pretty good!"

That was our plan for any bullies at Crystal Cavern. No one ever bothered us again.

Unfortunately, That's when Magnate Leto walked in.

0o0o0o0o0

I sighed as I locked my bedroom door. On the first day of Foxfire, I already have detention. For a week. And now I needed to get ready for a meeting. Biana showed me how to pin my hair up, so I braided it and swirled my brown hair into a bun. I found a silver dress with a few butterfly pendants on the top. I pulled one off, and stuck it in my bun. Next I found a pair of black boots and a blue cape. When I'd finished my makeup, I headed into the living room. Fitz and Hoff were there. 

"Hey guys." I said, plopping down on the couch. Biana appeared right next to me on the couch. 

"You know I knew you were there right? How else would I have know not to sit right there." I said. Biana sighed at my mood. 

"When do we leave?" I asked Fitz. 

"We were waiting till you finished getting ready." Fitz replied. 

"Well I'm ready now, so we can leave." I said. Fitz and Biana informed their parents where they were going, and we light leaped to Havenfield. It was marvelous! Rolling hills, sparkling sea, everything was astonishing. I ran down a hill to meet Janette and Avia, who were outside with Sophie. Keefe was there too, just hanging out with Wylie and Callen. I hugged Janette and turned to Sophie. 

"When do we start?" 

Once everyone arrived, Sophie led us to her room, and we all took seats on the carpet. Emma Lynn sat on my left, and Biana on my right. 

"Everyone knows we're here to figure out who our wards parents are, and why it's a secret, correct? Wylie, I showed you the memory earlier." Sophie said. 

"So far, we know a little about a few different people." Avia said. "Jolie Ruewen is deceased, and was part of the black swan. Whoever is her child, will also be Brant's child. Cyrah Endal has also passed on, and her child will be part of the Endal family. Oralie is an Empath, and we're assuming she had a love affair with Kenric before he died. And Livvy is also Physic. She must have been pregnant, but didn't tell Quinlin." 

"Does anyone have any thoughts on who could be paired with who?" Emma Lynn asked. 

"Why were there only seven names in the memory?" Biana asked. 

"Because it appears one of you guys are related." Sophie said. 

"But who?" Linh asked. Avia shrugged.

"Back on track guys. Who do you think goes with who?" Fitz said. Kaylana raised her hand.

"I think Janette's the daughter of Oralie."

"Okay, yep. Start with the leader." Janette mumbled. 

"Well it makes sense. We're both _awesome_ Empaths." Keefe said, nudging Janette. 

"But look at Emma Lynn. She's got the curly hair." I said.

"But it fits because Janette's an Empath, with blonde hair too." Emma Lynn said. 

"I actually agree with Grace. Emma Lynn, you do seem to fit." Tam said. I blushed. 

"Well, for now I'll put Janette and Emma Lynn down next to Oralie." Sophie said. 

"Well, what about Jolie?" I asked. 

"Avia, Emma Lynn and Janette have blonde hair, and Wade has black." Dex said. 

"But Wade is a Technopath." Tam said.

"So am I. And my family members aren't Technopaths." Dex retorted. 

"What if... there was a mix of colors? I'd vote Kaylana or Callen for that." Avia said. I shook my head.

"It doesn't make sense to me... wait." I said. I looked back and forth between Kaylana and Callen. 

"Same shade of hair and eye color..." I muttered. Then gasped. "I found it!"

"Found what?" asked Sophie.

"The siblings! It's Callen and Kaylana!" I yelled. 


	12. Kaylana’s DNA

**Hello! Like I said, I have the next chapter! Although it's short, it contains a _valuable_ secret. Mwahahahahaha! Why am I evilly laughing it's not a bad thing... I just don't know. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, on to the reviews!**

 **06KoolKid101: Aw! So that's why you were gone... and I haven't seen you in a while again so...**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Thanks! And now I'm back here after a month!**

 **Story Time!**

Kaylana's DNA

Well that was unexpected.

Definitely not disturbing at all.

I totally don't have a seriously _annoying_ brother.

Callen seemed the same way.

"Umm I don't- " My response was cut off by the intercom.

"Everyone, please head to assembly." Due to the fact that there were quite a few students in the hall, the group stayed quiet the whole time. Sophie, Dex, Biana, and Wade tromped over to the Level four section, and Fitz and Keefe joined the level sixes. Nick went to level five, and I followed everyone else to Level threes. That's when the idea struck me.

" _Psst!_ Callen!" I hissed. Callen turned around slowly.

"What? If your going to talk about _the thing,_ go away." Callen said. I sighed.

"No, actually, we're going to the Healing Center to get a DNA test. I know where it is." I replied.

"I have a better idea." Callen said.

"Okay..." I started.

"Let's go to the Healing Center and get a DNA test to see if we're siblings!" Callen suggested.

"That's what I just said!" I replied, glaring at him.

"But you didn't say the last part." Callen pointed out. I groaned. Gathering the shadows around us, we slowly made our way into the hall. Once we were a safe distance away from the entrance, we ran. I flew up a flight of stairs, Callen trailing after me.

Elwin was startled when we burst into the Healing Center. He accidentally dropped his glasses.

"We want to take a DNA test." I announced.

"Um, can I ask why. And why aren't you in Assembly?" Elwin asked.

"People think we're siblings, and I wanted to be sure." I said, nudging Callen. He nodded.

"Um, just because your feelings are hurt—" Elwin started.

"It's more than that. There's- we just want the test please." I interrupted. Elwin mumbled something I couldn't make out, but he told each of us to put a metal stick thing in our mouth.

 _Beep. Be-beep. Beeeeep._

When we took them out, Elwin examined them thoroughly.

"Whoa." Elwin muttered.

"What is it?" We asked in unison.

"Take a look." Elwin said, and held out the sticks. They flashed one word. The same word.

 _Ruewen._


	13. Janette’s Moment

**Story Time!**

Janette's Moment

I glanced around the atrium, and froze. Our group was down by two.

"Where are Kaylana and Callen?" I asked quickly. Everyone else froze.

"Umm..." Sophie started.

"There they are!" Wade shouted, pointing torwards the stairs. Kaylana was hurrying up with Callen behind her.

"Go go go!" I hissed, and we ran through the atrium. Grace and Biana vanished. Emma Lynn brought a mist with Linh. Tam obscured some people in the shadows. Keefe and I... walked normally.

OoOoOoOoO

Once we trudged up the stairs, our group burst into the Healing Center. The three people standing there were shocked. Not because of the new additions, but because of a strip they were holding.

 _Ruewen_

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys! Don't worry I intend to make the next one a LOT longer. Please review!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Just Kidding! It's not over yet! *laughs evilly***

I slumped onto my new bed, rubbing my temples from all that had just happened. And the _tremendous_ amount of homework I'd been given.

Mystery of parents. Solved: One.

Still six more to go.

I sighed, and subconsciously opened the wardrobe in my room. All that hung there was my ripped and muddy ball gown. Slowly, a smug grin spread across my face. I sprinted down the sea blue hall of Choralimere, and stopped at a door at the end of the hall and knocked.

"Keefe?" I called.

"What?" Keefe called back. "I'm doing homework. Don't ask for help with yours."

"Pretty sure that's not what you're doing." I opened the door and poked my head in. Keefe was lying on his bed with a stuffed gulon. I snickered, and Keefe glared.

"I need clothes." I stated, avoiding eye contact as I tried not to laugh.

"For what? Aren't you wearing some?" Keefe asked. I glared at him.

"This is a uniform. All I have is a ripped and muddied dress in my closet." I retorted.

"You should ask Biana. She'd have a field day." Keefe replied.

"Keefe... you are my guardian. And I don't want to end up with a hundred new dresses." I stated. Keefe looked at me, and I stared back, but heat crept into my cheeks.

"Fine." Keefe said, and sat up on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair, and said:

"We'll go to Atlantis."

"Okay, I have no idea what that is, but if it has clothes, I'm good!" I said.

"Well you will soon find out!"

OoOoOoOoO

My jaw dropped as I took in my surroundings. Tall terrific towers spun up into the sky. Or, a water dome. The crystal paved streets were bustling with people, and weird centipede things strode about with people _riding them._

"Wow." I breathed. That's all there was to say. Keefe smirked, and led me to a quaint boutique. Inside, marvelous dresses hung from hooks and hangers around the store. They were all different colors, shapes, sizes, and lengths. I took the whole sight in.

"Have fun! I'm going to go down the street and cause some trouble." Keefe said, walking torwards the door. I pulled him back.

"Na uh uh. You can help." I said, dragging him into a cluster of dresses.

As we walked through, Keefe picked up a dress from a hook, and held it up to me. It had a satin white top, and a long tulle skirt that faded to teal, reminding me of a long ballerina dress.

"I love it." I whispered, admiring the dress. Then I noticed how close we were to each other and flushed red. His hand, which was on the hanger, rested on my neck, and I looked down for a moment. After an awkward few seconds, Keefe pulled it away.

"I'll keep this one in the _keeper_ pile." Keefe said, tucking it under his arm.

OoOoOoOoO

"Keefe look at this!" I squealed, holding up a dress. It was silver, and had a long satin high-low skirt. Paired with a ruffled silver top and bell sleeves, it looked amazing!

" _I_ love it. What about you?" I asked excitedly. Keefe shrugged, and I glared at him. Instead of making some comment, he pulled out another dress. The style was cute, a crocheted lace tank top, braided brown belt, and satin teal skirt that came down to my knees.

"Let's take both!" I grinned, and tucked them under my arm, totally copying Keefe.

The last dress I found was a baby pink dress. It was simple, with a crisscrossed top, but flowy, and spread out when I spun.

"Think this is enough?" I asked, counting the dresses, plus pajamas, shoes, capes, and coats.

"Yep, pretty sure. Although if you get any taller we'll probably have to come back." Keefe smirked. I went up to the cashier, paid for my dresses, and tromped outside with Keefe.

"Okay, now it's my turn for a surprise." Keefe said, revealing a black strip of cloth.

"Noooooo!" I said, as Keefe tied the blind fold around my head.

"You better not kill me." I said sarcastically.

"I'll try." Keefe said, and I could see his smirk in my mind. He grabbed my shoulders, and steered me down the path. Thankfully the ground was level and easy to walk on, so I didn't trip. Very often.

As I felt us round a corner, we stopped, and Keefe took the blind fold off. The building in front of me was tall and sleek. There were many stories, but all part of a single residence. A cafe called _I cream more._

"Are we eating here?" I asked, realizing how hungry I was for the first time. In reality, I was famished from fashion. Yup.

"I could hear your stomach from the other side of the boutique." Keefe said.

"Wow." I said bluntly. Keefe shrugged, and lead the way up the steps.

"Table for two please." He said to the receptionist, a tall lady with auburn curls.

"This way please." She said, leading us up a spiral staircase. I'm positive we walked up more than a hundred stairs.

"Here's your table." the lady said, and watched as we sat down.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Two cinnacream's and two mallowmelts." Keefe said. The lady snapped her fingers, and the order appeared. Then she walked away to help another customer.

"Wow. This is delicious!" I exclaimed, sipping my cinnacream. It was like hot chocolate mixed with vanilla and spice! But mallowmelt always won the tastiest food contest.

After we finished our meal, (We also got a platter of ripplefuffs, and some custard bursts for take out) we went over to the staircase. But instead of heading down, Keefe went up, and beckoned me to follow.

"What are we doing?" I asked, out of breath.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Keefe smirked.

"Not logic!" I groaned. Once we reached the top, Keefe opened a door, and I stepped through. I was now on an outdoor patio. The ocean dome was darkening, and the street lights below began lighting up the side walks. There were a few pots of plants I didn't recognize, but they smelled lovely.

"Keefe..." I sighed, smiling at the wonderous sight.

"Like it? Even after all those stairs we had to climb?" Keefe asked. I just nodded.

"It's beautiful. I needed this. After what happened today..." My voice trailed off. I turned away from Keefe. He didn't need to see my tears. I was supposed to be the leader of my group, and support them. Not break down into tears. But Keefe took me by the shoulders, and spun me around.

"You deserve it." Keefe said, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I smiled, and he seemed to lean a bit closer. I did too. We inched slowly torwards each other, and we were almost-

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP HERE?!" Someone yelled, ruining the moment. I stumbled backwards, knocking off a plant box. When I dove to catch it, I plummeted torwards the ground. But thanks to very handy levitating classes, I was thankfully able to catch myself before falling to my doom. And the plant with telekinesis.

As I floated back up, Keefe and the manager were staring over the edge.

"Um... I got your plant?" I flushed red, and handed the plant to the man. He backed away, mumbling something. Keefe shrugged, and pulled out a path finder. We leaped back to Choralimere, and I looked up at the stars.

"Thank you Keefe." I said, bringing my eyes up to his.

"Even if it was messed up by some lame manager?" Keefe asked. I laughed, and he leaned in a bit. Our moment was continuing-

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Lord Cassius yelled from the front door. I jumped away, looking at my shoes.

"I needed new clothes..." I mumbled. Lord Cassius glared at us.

"All I ask..."

"Um... let's go up stairs now!" Keefe said, slipping past his dad. I followed him, but Lord Cassius stopped me. Keefe turned, and scowled.

"You might like to know..." Lord Cassius began, grimacing as I tried to break free.

"That one of your friends has been kidnapped."

 **Sorry guys, that's the real end of the chapter. And I know I didn't do my author's note at the top like I usually do, but ya know. TIMES ARE CHANGING!**

 **So if you have read my profile over the past week, you may have noticed I put up a schedule for when I'll be working on my stories. I'm not following it at the moment, because Glacia pressures me into completing this. In exchange for some parts of Fire and Ice's next chapter! Speaking of which...**

 **If you haven't read Fire And Ice, I highly encourage you to, but this isn't fully about that.**

 **I've been seeing some people's reviews to original fictions on here, and they're not the nicest. So I decided to spare us that tragedy, we'll be taking it down.**

 **BUT! It will be on Fictionpress! You can find us at the same account as on here! And yeah... that's what I had to say.**

 **Well, review plez! Bye!**

 **OH WAIT! Right. Reviews!**

 **Soul-of-stories: Thanks! You were my only reviewer...**


	14. Avia’s Scheme

**Hello! It's been so long since I've written an author's note. Too long.**

 **I'd like to apologize for my being away. I haven't updated quite a few stories since March, and I'm trying to get better.**

 **And I've been _really_ slow to read and review others stories. That's another thing I need to apologize for.**

 **I've been Role Playing on a few different forums lately, and it's been great, but I haven't been paying as much attention to my stories as I've needed to. But I'm also in the process of moving. I just moved into a new house, and my last days of seeing Glacia on Monday's are drawing to a close.**

 **I also had family in town last week, and was unable to update.**

 **But I've still heard from you! Thanks to everyone who has PM'd me throughout my silence of updates!**

 **Now to my regular happy self...**

 **Okay, most of this chapter was Glacia's idea, I don't know why she wanted this love triangle thing with her, but yeah, we have one.**

 **Umm... please check out my forum cause I want it to be more active???**

 **And KotLC Role Play and The Black Swan would be good ones to check out too.**

 **Look on my profile for updates!!**

 **Now I'm just spouting random information...**

 **Review time!**

 **(Only reviewer...) Linh Song: Thanks! And you were the soul supporter during my time of silence. Thanks to you!**

 **And Fire and Ice was inspired by KotLC, not like it. I only thought of it _because_ I read KotLC.**

 **But I'm overjoyed you liked it! Now I need to go to sleep...**

 **Story Time!**

Avis's Scheme

I shut my locker, and rubbed my temples.

"So this gadget," Wade continued. "has a special mechanism that, when I adjust the S-34 wiring, will start shooting out..."

Wade's words slurred, and I just nodded along uncaring. I didn't understand his technopathy language, and instead scanned my schedule.

"Hey, Wade, I gotta run. Alchemy's next, and Lady Akura will be _super_ mad if I'm late. Catch ya later!" I said, turning around. I kept my head down as I walked down the hall torwards the flight of stairs. While I walked, some random guy was sitting on the stairs, watching coming and going prodigies. At first, I thought it was Keefe, because no one else ditches class. But as I gazed at the boy, I noticed his platinum blonde hair, a bit frazzled, and stunning cold blue eyes. He wore a bored look on his face, and was sitting in a slouched posture.

"Are you a ditcher?" I asked, smirking. The boy didn't look up.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, you aren't in class, and you have that aura around you." I said. The boy smirked. He must've been in Level Five, by the looks of his red uniform.

"You know what a ditcher looks like." The boy grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I know too many."

"Wouldn't mind adding me to that list?" He asked.

"That depends. I'm a do-gooder you could say, but," I said, a plan starting to form. "I have a friend who would _love_ to meet you."

"Oh? Who might this person be?" The boy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said, turning to go up the stairs.

"My name's Avia, by the way." I said.

"Creston Fortiter." The Level Five said, waving as I left.

"Your family name?" Creston asked, and I stopped.

"It's . . . complicated." I grimaced, running up the rest of the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

At lunch, I scanned the tables for Emma Lynn, Grace, Janette... etc, etc. When I found them, Janette seemed to be talking to Keefe and Grace. What ever.

"Emma-lemma-lynn, save me a spot!" I called, receiving a glare from Emma Lynn.

"I've told you before, _don't_ call me that!" Emma Lynn grumbled, as I slid in beside her.

"Janette." I said, turning to my friend. Janette looked up, mid bite.

"I have someone for you to meet." I said, sorting through the crowd. My eyes fell on the boy I was looking for, already walking over.

"Hey Miss goodie good. I suppose this is your circle of friends." Creston said, eyeing Fitz and Keefe. I smiled, and pointed to Janette.

"This is Janette." I said. "Complicated last name."

"Umm." Janette stroked her long blonde hair nervously.

"Hey there." Creston said, giving a big grin. Janette blushed, and I caught Grace mouthing softly 'I ship it', while making small hearts over Janette and Creston.

Keefe was a different story. He placed a hand on Janette's shoulder, and said,

"I'm her guardian. Foster, I now get how Grady feels about me." Keefe said, glaring at Creston.

"Whoa, no need to go 'Dad mode' on me." Janette groaned.

"Well, catch ya later?" Creston said, taking his que. I waved halfheartedly, and he shot Janette a wink before stalking away.

"Okay Avia. What was that about?" Kaylana asked. I giggled.

"Oh, _nothing."_

OoOoOoOoO

That evening after dinner, I was upstairs writing an essay for Elvin History when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey." I said, glancing at Sophie in the door way.

"Hey." Sophie waved, stepping inside. "How've you been holding up?"

"Better than others I suppose." I sighed. "I think I'll take a walk though. Clear my head."

Sophie nodded. "I'll let you be."

I thanked her, slipping on brown flats. I didn't necessarily care about my flaredon pjs, or my tangled hair.

As soon as the cold air hit my lungs, relief washed through me. I flew through the fields, using my channeling to speed me up. I came upon the Panakes tree, and stopped. The air was so fresh right here. The sun was just peeking out on the horizon, and I sighed contentedly.

After a few minutes of silence, I glimpsed a movement near the gates down below. I blinked out of sight for a few seconds, testing my hold. Not so good.

Silently, I crept down the hill. The cliff was right there, and then the ocean, but down a steep ridge was a long wall. It stretched on, guarding the caves. But that's exactly where I felt I needed to go.

Using the power of levitation, I floated up and over the wall smoothly. My mind shifted, bringing back a memory from a while ago...

 _I was sitting on the couch, waiting excitedly for my friends to arrive in the foyer. Kaylana was already with me, and I said,_

 _"Kaywana, when wiw they get here?" My four year old self asked._

 _"I don't know, Zhanette was reading wast I saw her." Kaylana shrugged._

 _After a few moments of waiting, three girls appeared, all giggling, ready to go play._

 _"Wevitating!" Grace laughed, floating into the air. Janette followed, as did Kaylana. I wasn't great at it, so I stayed on the ground._

 _As we walked off into the sun set to play, Emma Lynn said,_

 _"Whatever comes our way,"_

 _"Wew do it together." Grace said._

 _"Iow stick by your side," Janette said._

 _"And wew awways be better," Kaylana said._

 _"When we're together." I finished._

When I opened my eyes from the Flashback, three dark figures were circling around me.

I screamed as I was suddenly encased in a powerful light dome, curling into a ball as sickening sweet perfume drifted in, calling me to sleep. Beckoning me to close my eyes.

I knew what was happening, but I couldn't do anything. I was too weak.

Too tired.

I felt my consciousness pulled away, as I slipped into a drugged haze.


	15. Emma Lynn’s Attacker

**I received TOO MANY reviews for me not to write another chapter. Followed by triggered reactions from each character . . . SPOILER!**

 **Umm, what's up? I'm officially moved into my new house, finished school, have a free month...**

 **What does that spell?**

 **I mean... mean?**

 **MORE UPDATES!!**

 **MORE ROLEPLAYING!!**

 **MORE READING PEOPLE'S STORIES BECAUSE I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I HAVEN'T READ MUCH!!**

 **Talking to you, Eclipsewolf19. *glares* YOU DIDN'T UPDATE THE TRUTH THAT HAUNTS OUR PAST!!!**

 **Humph.**

 **Okay, review time!**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice:** Oh you're moving as well? I moved twenty minutes away from my other house, but that's not a lot compared to how many other moves I've made... Now I want to list them...

Born in Manhattan Kansas, moved to Anchorage, Alaska, moved to Columbia, South Carolina, moved to Fayetteville, North Carolina, moved to Richmond Hill, Georgia, almost moved to Okinawa, Japan. We stayed two weeks, my brother was diagnosed with Type One Diabetes, went to Hawaii for a month (Free vacation), and moved to where-we-are-now, minus a few minutes.

Kay, and yes. Oh, the love triangle... thanks for the compliment.

And I KNOW RIGHT?! I think about The Nightmare, and how... (really bad) fine it was, and now look. I have fans, certain little sisters that I know about, *winks, and my number one AUTHOR reviewing my stories.

 **Guest (April 29th):** I already have their mother's planned out, but I'm debating when to make them official... :)

 **MistyMaker (Guest):** Aww thanks! And yeah, PEOPLE REVIEW! But I had FOUR reviews last time, which is AMAZEBALLS!! That seems like only a little bit, I get excited when there's at least one.

 **Guest (April 30th):** No, Sophie's not gonna help. No one is. Imma let Avia die at the hands of The Neverseen.

Just Kidding, I wouldn't do that to my own friend. That's just... EVIL!

 **Story Time! (Right after this quick dedication! xD)**

 _This is dedicated to my friend, Emmalynn._

 _A hard working, calm spirited gal._

 _Can't wait to continue on with CC with you._

Emma Lynn's Attacker

I sighed, glancing at my tide clock. By telling where the tide was at on the beach, I could easily see what time it was. One a.m.

Closing my eyes, I let myself take a break from the homework I'd been given. Actually, I'd almost have fallen asleep, if it weren't for my Impartar vibrating. Thankfully it didn't ring, I'd put it on vibrate so as not to wake my roommate.

Sophie's face flashed onto the screen, her eyes red, her face drawn and pale. Immediately, I sat up straighter.

"What's wrong?" I asked, waiting earnestly for a reply.

"Avia... She's gone." Sophie choked.

"Gone. Gone where?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"The Neverseen took her."

That was it. For once in my lifetime, my emotions went haywire. Usually they stayed balled up inside, keeping a calm demeanor always showing. Not anymore.

"No. Th-they c-couldn't." I stuttered, shaking. Sophie just nodded, eyes watering. I slammed the Impartar down, cracking the screen. Instantly Linh was on her feet, and noticed the cracked Impartar. She reached out for my sleeve, but I pulled away, running out of the room, door slamming behind me.

Lights flickered on as I ran, doors opened, and people called my name. But I didn't listen. My vision blurred with tears, as I ran into the forest. Channeling energy into my legs, I surged forward, sprinting into the night.

Once I was far enough into the woods, I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. Clouds suddenly rolled in, coming torwards me.

"Why..." I choked, triggering an epic rain fall. I was soaked in minutes, but didn't care. Let it come, who would care but me.

Realizing I was wet and muddy, eyes red and puffy, I stood up. My outburst wasn't normal, but for now I didn't care.

Leaves rustled. I froze, eyes darting from one bush to the next.

"Well well well, here's that perky girl." A voice spoke. I whirled this way and that, trying to make sense of it.

"Wh-who are you?" I said through chattering teeth. A laugh echoed.

"Someone, No one, Anyone." The voice replied. I quaked, shivering in fear and from the cold. My feet called run, but me legs said stay.

"What have you done with her?" I fired.

"With your Telepath friend? You'll know soon enough. You're joining her." The voice said. Suddenly, my arms were seized. I was about six foot, tall for my age, and strong. Easily I broke free, darting torwards the main path, when a sickening air floated up my nostrils. I collapsed, mud spattered onto my face, but too weak to get up. My mind went foggy, and my vision blurry.

Darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I opened my eyes, only to shut them again. Blinding light seared my corneas, and I felt my hands tied behind me. My breath came rasping out of my lungs, and my nose was on fire.

Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I locked eyes with another captive.

 _Avia._


	16. Grace’s Not Frisbee Experiance

**I DID IT! I finished another chapter, wow.**

 **Apologizing once again for my really bad disappearance. I'm (a word that means google plex) sorry.**

 **Welp. I don't got much to say. I'm thinking about updating Little Things next... whenever that is...**

 **REVIEWS NOW!**

 **kotlclover: Hehe, hey that's like my name. Anyways, I'm elated(?) you liked it! Let's not focus on why I use odd words at some times.**

 **But do you mean you like the actual books? Or . . . ya like this story?**

 **Either is fine with me!**

 **Story Time!**

Grace's Not Frisbee Experience

I started to bring a platter of ripplefluffs up to my invisible levitating perch with telekinesis, when the pounding of footsteps were heard on the stairs. Hurriedly, I glided down from the spot, careful for the unknown person not to glimpse me. The ripplefluffs weren't fortunate though. Accidentally, I lost my hold, and the crystal plate cracked, ripplefluffs rolling off.

"GRACE!! OH NO YOU DON'T NEVER-" Biana rushed into the room, invisible, but I could see her outline with my added bonus ability. Biana looked at me sitting on the couch peacefully, blankly.

"Uhh, nothing going on here." I said casually.

"Umm, yeah, sorry." Biana muttered, shifting her feet. It was unusual for any Vacker to be out of bed before six, which is why I would grasp this opportunity for practicing our Crystal Cavern skills.

Especially since Biana wasn't ready, like at all. Her hair was a wreck, and she had a long spiderweb of scars on her face. I'd never seen them before. But what Biana said forced my attention elsewhere.

"The Neverseen have Avia and Emma Lynn, that's why I was worried."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, tears forming. "When?"

"Avia was taken last night, and Emma Lynn around midnight." Biana replied. I hopped off the couch, grabbed a pair of boots, and ran over to the leapmaster.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" yelled Biana. Psh, I wasn't even properly dressed, unless you call a purple unicorn covered nightgown proper dress code.

"I'm going to find them." I called back, and lept to Stone House. Biana appeared right after me, but I'd disappeared. And started levitating so she couldn't follow my probably muddy foot prints.

As I floated through the grounds, I came upon a patch of footprints. They led to a small clearing that looked especially muddy. That's when I saw Emma Lynn's tracker pendant on the ground.

Picking it up, I scanned the bushes, not caring if anyone saw me now, (as I had become visible again).

The minutes turned to hours, but I didn't halt my search. Soon though, the sun rose over the tree tops, climbing steadily into the sky. I was surprised no one had found me yet.

Finally, tired out, I began to trek home, but then something caught my eye. It actually was an eye.

Not an eyeball, the symbol of the Neverseen eye. It wasn't on a cloak, just a plain... eye.

I was so intent on staring at it, that I didn't notice the person who came up behind me.

"Well, I see someone was pretty curious about _our_ stuff."

The voice startled me, and my reflexes put me up into the air. One Neverseen member was circling below me

"Levitating. All right."

To my horror, he started shooting up torwards me.

"Just some of this will do." The Neverseen guy said, yielding a large disk. I knew what that was. A frisbee, how was that going to...

He opened it. That wasn't what frisbees do...

There was a gas that came out, sickeningly sweet. My mind began fogging, and my concentration broke.

I don't really remember what happened next. Just my vision blurring, then my head splitting with pain. But that's all.


	17. Janette’s Skill

**Hello and goodbye my faithful readers. If you have stuck with me through these past months on here, I thank you. No this isn't the last chapter. It's my last ever update for any story I have.**

 **My mom heard from Glacia's mom about some rumors and ad's that we shouldn't be seeing or exposed to, so we're being taken off fanfiction. I'm really sorry I didn't update as often as I used to...**

 **Please don't kill my mom. I really am sorry, and she is too. If only fanfiction didn't have ad's...**

 **Well, goodbye faithful readers.**

 ***bursts into tears* Review time, for the last time.**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Aww, thank you so much! Thank you for always sticking through and reviewing!**

 **Linh Song: I can't even believe in the Eight Months I've been on here, people are already wanting to advertise my stories. Thank You so much! *hugs***

 **mmm-mallowmelt: I have reached this update finally. Here ya go! :)**

 **Glacia/fosterkeefeliveson: You've already read this chapter, but will never read this author's note.**

 **Oh, this also hasn't been edited, but I have to get off so... sorry about and mistakes.**

 ***sobs* S-story... T-t-time.**

Janette's Skills

I lied on my bed, watching the sun rise from my spot. Finally, I decided to pull myself up, and looked in my mirror. It reflected me, a huge mess from last nights shopping, and my closet full of new clothes. I yawned, and staggered sleepily over to my closet. After dressing in the silver-fade-to-teal dress, I braided my hair on the left side, did my makeup, and headed out of the room. On my way downstairs, I heard Keefe talking to someone. From the way the voice was a bit staticky, I knew the person was on the Impartar.

"... All three are missing?" Keefe asked, bewildered and sounding scared.

"Avia, Emmalynn, and Grace. It's like some sort of chain reaction. One disappears, and another tries to find them, then that person also..."

I turned, and ran down the stairs. Hurriedly, I pulled on my boots, and ran out the door. From an open window, I could hear:

"The door just closed, my dads already gone..." Keefe's head peered our the window right as I turned and ran torwards the small orchard behind Chorlimere.

"Jayden, No!" Keefe's small voice shouted my nickname.

I didn't listen. My hair flew behind me, as I channeled energy into my legs to propel me forward. Soon, I was past the orchard, and I saw the ocean. Darn it, I think Chorlimere is on an island.

I heard a splash in the water, and turned around. A rock was thrown into the water, just sailing past my head.

"What..." The next rock hit my head the tiniest bit, but it felt like it was on fire.

I instantly started channeling my energy into the rocks, and they all smashed to smitherenes.

But of course, my core energy started to run out, and when that happens, people could potentially pass out for days. I felt myself go lightheaded, and sat down. Two people started climbing down from two orchard trees. They were clothed in black cloakes.

I saw someone in the distance. It looked like...

"KEEEEEEFE!" I screamed, as the two figures grabbed me roughly by the arms. Keefe yelled "Jay-" But I was gone, as they'd lightleaped me away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I suddenly gasped for breath, my heart pounding. Before we'd lightleaped, my captors had taken off my nexus, and I hadn't concentrated during the leap...

My body was pale, and my hair seemed white. But I had no time to think about that. The cloaked figures pulled me into a cave, and I couldn't struggle because of my weakness.

I don't really remember all the details, I was delirious. When I came around, I found myself in a cold metal chair, some sort of metal helmet on my head, and my friends all knocked out. Avia and Grace we're both in pajamas, the latter also had a bleeding wound on her head. It hadn't scabbed over yet. Emma Lynn was all muddy, her dress torn in several places, and Kaylana...

Wasn't there...

She hadn't been captured yet!

For now...


	18. Info

**Hello guys! No, this isn't an updat, and no I'm not back sadly. I just wanted to tell you I am moving to Wattpad. I am ONLY bringing Beyond the Gate over though, and it will be updated and improved upon. Hope to see ya there!**


End file.
